


Coffeehousing

by 15Acesplz



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance, Scrabble, competitive kevin, hand in the pants, tbh this is supposed to be more humorous than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McPriceley. Silly little drabble involving a ridiculously competitive Kevin. Idea from a prompt blog on tumblr. It was a million years ago so I don't remember which but some credit to them anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeehousing

Drum… drum… drum… drum… drum… drum… drum… 

Connor sighed. “Kevin?”

“Yes?” Kevin answered innocently. Drum… drum… drum… drum….

"Can you stop drumming your fingers?"

“Oh, I’m sorry, is it distracting you?” He said in his sweetest, most concerned voice.

“Yes.”

Kevin drummed his fingers faster.

This, Connor thought sourly, was the very reason no one should ever play any sort of skill game with Kevin Price. He tried feebly to think of a good word he could get out of Q, H, O, O, L, V, A, and what was already on the Scrabble board, but all he could think of was ‘hall’. 

“Kevin, stop that.” He said huffily. “You’re cheating.”

“No, I’m not!” Kevin protested. “It’s called coffeehousing, and it’s completely legal in national competitive Scrabble tournaments. That means I can do it here.”

Connor gritted his teeth. Kevin sure was lucky he was so cute. Eventually he tuned out the endless drumming sound and discovered the possible word ‘oval’. “There. It’s your turn.”

Apparently, Kevin realized that his distraction was no longer effective, because when Connor’s next turn came around, he began humming something from The Little Mermaid. 

It was a long, tedious game, what with Kevin and all his coffee-cupping, or whatever it was called. He used each tactic until Connor got used to it, then switched to something else, like clicking his tongue. Connor’s score suffered a little, but to be honest, he really didn’t care about the game, or at least not as much as Kevin appeared to.

However, in time, Kevin ran out of distractions. He sighed a little. Connor was only ten points behind him, the game was drawing to a close, and he’d wanted his win to be more spectacular than that. He glanced over at Connor, completely concentrated on the battered wooden tiles in front of him, and was struck with an idea.

Connor started a little when he first felt Kevin’s hand on his knee. He looked at his boyfriend, who was pulling an innocent face again. He raised his eyebrows quizzically, got no response, and turned back to his tiles. He had just figured out a great word… which he now couldn’t remember. Gosh darn you, Kevin, he thought. That was definitely intentional. He kept staring at his letters, determined to at least figure out something almost as good. 

It was then that Kevin’s hand slid up to the inside of his thigh. Connor’s breath caught at the unexpected touch. He tried to ignore it, not willing to let Kevin get the better of him. He quickly put down a word and Kevin took his own turn and the last few tiles available.

That still wasn’t the end of his new brand of sabotage, if it could be called that. After he’d finished his turn, he leaned close to Connor, who could feel Kevin’s hot breath on the side of his head. He kissed Connor’s ear lightly, then took the earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. His fingers found their way just under the waistband of Connor’s pants and massaged circles on his hip. Connor’s face started to heat up as he attempted to stay focused. Kevin almost seemed to be enjoying himself, a small smirk on his face. He moved his lips lower, to Connor’s jawline and soon after his neck, leaving small bruises and bite marks to mark his trail.

Connor steeled himself and searched for an open space for his 4 remaining letters. All he had was Y, U, N, and G. He could use ‘young’ if he found an ‘o’ somewhere- dear Lord, Kevin was moving his hand down further again… He felt an uncomfortable tightness that wasn’t because of Kevin’s hand – well, in a way, it was – as he blushed feverishly. He didn’t even scan the board once more, giving up on finding an ‘o’, or even another possibility.

“Oh my gosh, Kevin, you win, all right?”

Kevin looked up, excitement in his eyes. “Really?”

Connor nodded resignedly.

He removed his hand to be used for a fist pump, beaming triumphantly. “Yes!”

Connor gave him an impatient look. “Yeah, terrific.” He stood up, pulling Kevin with him.

“Hey, wait, don’t we have to put away the board?”

“It’ll still be there when we get back.”

“Back- where are we going?”

“You don’t think you’re just going to leave me like this, do you?”

Kevin grinned. “Is this my prize for winning?” He asked teasingly.

“No. It’s my prize, for putting up with you.”


End file.
